Hitman: Enemy Of Truth
by Samsebunny
Summary: With the warm water running down his bald head, someone was knocking on the door. 47 grabbed the robe the room offered, took his gun and hid it behind his back. As he opened the door slightly, a woman was standing outside, he didn't recognize her at first. "47, I don't know if it is too much to ask for, but I need your help." The woman said with a voice he recognized at once.
1. Prologue

This Fanfiction is not about political opinions, and it is not meant to be against any of the political parties and people who is represented in this novel. I do not own the characters in this fanfiction, it is strictly meant to be for entertaining purposes only!

* * *

_Friday 8th October 2010, Denmark_

Thick, dark duvets of clouds were covering the sky as 47 parked the Audi Q5 in front of Wittrup Motel. He sat in the car for a while looking blankly out of the window, thinking. He had not heard from Diana since his last assignment, 2 months ago. Diana, his sole handler at The Agency, the only person in the world he trusted.

47 left the car and entered the motel. He preferred motels over hotels. Not that he enjoyed the low-priced rooms with low quality, but it was better than entering a highly priced hotel with expensive surveillance systems.

"How can I help you sir?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"I'd like to rent a room for the night." 47 said in a solemn tone.

"And what is your name sir?"

"Aaron Smith"

The lady showed him to his room. It was small, with two beds, a TV, a closet and a door to the bathroom. 47 put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle on the other side of the door, and took his clothes off. As 47 went for the shower he brought his signature pistol, a stainless .45 calibres Silverballer with a silencer attached. It became a habit to bring a gun with him after all the people he had killed while they were showering; Including Diana Burnwood. Diana has forgiven 47, but for the first time ever, he felt guilty. Guilty that he could have trusted Benjamin Travis. With the warm water running down his bald head, someone was knocking on the door. 47 grabbed the robe the room offered, took his gun and hid it behind his back.  
As he opened the door slightly a woman was standing outside, he didn't recognize her at first.

"47, I don't know if it is too much to ask for, but I need your help." The woman said with a voice he recognized at once.


	2. Chapter 1

_Friday 1__st__ October 2010 1:27 AM, England_

The window squeaked a little when it opened, and 47 entered the bathroom. It was well sized and had a big bathtub in the corner, but 47 didn't come to admire the house's interior, but to do what he does the best: kill.

Even though it was many years ago, 47 clearly remembered his first kill: his clone brother, 6, who had for a long time bullied 47. 47 knew that 6 was the fastest of the brothers, but 47 was by far the one of his "brothers" who had his mind in the right place. 6 was killed by 47 when he was 12 years old, and after that, he fled from the asylum. He was on his own from then. He went to Sicily, where he met the priest, Father Vittorio who took care of him, and taught him to worship what he has and to take care of other people, simply by making him take care of the pigs at the church, and the graves in the graveyard. 47 did that for years, but no matter what 47 did, he could never learn to fully take care of others than himself, and he knew, that it was not his nature to be loving and caring, and it would never be, no matter how hard he tried. It appeared that Zavorotko, a Russian Mafioso who was a brother of the people that 47 had been a clone of, had taken Vittorio hostage. 47 managed to save Father Vittorio, who asked him to follow a good path in life, but from his cold blooded heart, 47 knew it was an impossible task.

47 wore his signature outfit: a white shirt, a red tie with golden diagonal stripes on it, a black suit and shoes by Armani, and of course black leather gloves. 47 looked through the keyhole, and it appeared to lead into a hallway of the residence. The hallway was quiet, so he opened the door carefully and went into the hallway. As he proceeded along it, he peeked through several keyholes. 4 of them were kids' bedrooms, including the room of a baby, and another bathroom. At the end of the hallway, the master bedroom should be. A look through the keyhole would confirm.

47 was sneaking into the room, the man and the woman was asleep. To 47's luck, the woman was sleeping with her back against the man.

47 took a syringe with mild sedative and sneaked up to the woman, and he held his hand in front of her mouth so that she couldn't scream as 47 injected the sedatives. As the woman was sedated fully, the man began moving around in the bed, maybe he, unconsciously, could feel the presence of another person. 47 didn't know, but now was not the time for mistakes.

It appeared that the man was still asleep though.

47 took another syringe, but this time it was a lethal injection. 47 had managed to get some sodium thiopental, the same type of lethal injection, used for death sentences in the USA.  
As 47 injected the man, he began to move a little in cramps, but after that 47 checked the pulse. It was gone, the man was dead. As 47 entered the hallway again, it was knocking on the door.

"This is the police, please open the door!"

_Shit! _47 thought for himself and hurried towards the bathroom he came in from and looked carefully out of the window.

"If you do not open we will kick the door in!"

He hurried out of the window, closed it silently and left through the backyard where a car was parking. It was an Audi A6, black.

* * *

_Saturday 2__nd__ October 2010 7:31, Unknown Location_

The sun went through the curtains at the window. The bedroom was lying to the east of the house, which meant that Diana woke up to a beautiful sunrise every morning.

It was a beautiful weather as Diana went outside to see the sun rise. Even though she just woke up, she looked stunning in her underwear. She had a beautiful curved body shape, long brown hair hanging down onto her back, beautiful brown eyes which only complimented her slim face, high cheekbones and full lips. Her long, tanned legs were complimenting her shorter upper body and her beautiful feet with painted toenails. Diana knew she was beautiful.

The cook arrived with her breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and mushrooms, a glass of juice and a cup of coffee, and as usual, the newspaper. Usually she skimmed through the front page of the newspaper, but not this time. The front page caught her attention for the first time in a very long time. It had a picture of a man, his wife and his 4 children, of which one had a handicap.

_UK Prime Minister Found Dead in Home_

Diana flipped to page 3 to read the whole story.

_UK Prime Minister David Cameron was found dead in his home early this morning when his wife woke up. Signs of injection in his neck has been found, and the police are now investigating the crime scene. As far as police can confirm, no one have seen anyone enter or leave the property. Police suspect professional assassination. Forensics are running scans of Cameron's body, and along with the signs of injections, it appears that the assassin have used Sodium Thiopental which is generally used with death sentences in the United States. Cameron's wife has not given any information to the press, but insiders can tell that she is in deep sorrow. She is now being questioned by the police, as she is the only witness so far. The funeral will be on Wednesday 6__th__ at 1:00 PM. The people of the UK are now getting ready for an emergency election which will be between Gordon Brown (Labour) and Nick Clegg (Liberal Democrat)._

_Written by Amanda Wilson_

* * *

47 put the newspaper down, relieved that the police didn't have anything on him, as far as the police have told the press. But he still had to leave England, and as soon as possible. If not, he could get caught. Whatever he did, it had to be soon. But first he had another problem: Hunger.

As 47 left the room at the motel, he entered the car and drove to a small café in the central of London. 47 preferred to eat at small individual restaurants instead of big chains like Burger King and McDonalds. Like with big hotels, it meant that he would most likely be recorded on surveillance systems.

"Can I have the table in the corner over there?" 47 asked a young, blonde servant who seemed to be a little too happy.

"Yes of course sir! You go over there and I'll give you the menu!"

As 47 sat down he immediately looked for emergency exits, in case he would be recognized by someone. A couple meters ahead the door to the personnel parking was positioned, and he sat next to a window, which he could break and exit through there.

"What would you like to order sir?"

"I'd like the pancakes with syrup and a cup of coffee please." 47 said.

"Of course, your meal will be here in a minute!" she said as she took off.

47 leaned back and looked out of the window, as he felt for his signature pistols under his jacket. They were in place.

As 47 got his food he heard the blonde servant talk with another servant, a little chubby, black haired Chinese girl.

"Did you hear it? Someone killed David Cameron last night!" the Chinese said.

"How could I avoid it? It is all over the news! My sister back in Sweden heard it this morning as well!"

"It is horrible… I am not a conservative, but it is horrible that someone can do that! And no one even heard it, before his wife called 911!"

As 47 ate he kept his ears open to whatever the people around him have heard about last night. Even though 47 have dealt with both the FBI and big amounts of policemen, he would be sentenced a lifetime in prison if he was caught. And since he was not with the ICA anymore, he could not get out as easily as earlier where Carlton Smith could have helped him, and vice versa. The contact between them had been cut when Smith had been transferred to Hong Kong.

47's thoughts were interrupted when a man sat down in front of him. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a big grin. 47 knew the man.

"Hello 47."


	3. Chapter 2

_Saturday 2nd October 4:01 2010, Unknown Location_

47 sat in the plane, 1st class, by the window. He took a last-minute plane to Venice, Italy. Italy was one of 47's favourite places to go. Not because of warmth, because the warmth meant that it would be a little more difficult to hide his silverballers, but because of the food. If there was one thing 47 liked to do, more than kill, it was to sit with a glass of wine at a restaurant in Venice and eat. He had had a couple contracts in Venice over time. The one he remembered the best was the one where he saved Agent Smith from the Italian Mafioso. Smith had a tendency to always get caught during missions, and he wasn't good at hiding his identity, so it always ended up with him being beat up. He thought about the conversation with the man he met earlier the same day: Mr. Nu.

"Hello 47." Mr. Nu had said.

47 had looked up at him, recognized his face. The same grin as when they met first time in the States years back, after the assignment on The Big Kahuna.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you like I did the last time; a few years back, but I have important information for you." Mr. Nu said in a serious tone.

"You have my interest." 47 had said slowly, chewing his words carefully.

"Diana has retired from working with The Agency, even though Travis' tyranny is over. But now it has all gotten worse. I need you to get in contact with Diana again. We need her here, and same with you."

47 had gotten important informations which he had to tell Diana as soon as possible. But the most difficult part was though, that she was in Illinois, and he was almost in Venice. 47 couldn't tell Diana over phone, because as far as Mr. Nu could tell, Diana's phonecalls were recorded.

"Sir, do you want a glass of champagne?" a steward asked him.

47 shook his head, and as the steward had left, he took his laptop up from his hand luggage and powered it on and entered the ICA database. 47 knew that he was, without doubt, the best field agent they had ever had, and that meant that The Agency had never told him to give back his ICA merchandise. From it he called Diana's office, but he got to talk with another lady called Maria Fisher.

"Could I please get your registration code so that I can confirm your ID sir?"

"BRO3886" 47 said annoyed. This was the second time after having left The Agency for some time where he had to use that registration code. Last time was back when Father Vittorio had been kidnapped.

"Yes, I can see you in the system. Now, what is it that you want?"

"I want to know how to get in contact with Diana Burnwood."

* * *

Diana had gone to the city along with Victoria to look at new clothes. Victoria was supposed to stay with Diana as long as it was still unsafe for Victoria to be on her own, and Diana felt happy around Victoria. Happy that Victoria would not end up as coldblooded as 47 was. She simply didn't wish for her to end up like him, all alone, with only himself, and of course Diana. But Diana felt guilty that she hadn't spoken to him ever since he had shot her. She was glad Victoria was saved from Blake Dexter and Benjamin Travis.

"Diana, I think this dress will look stunning on you!" Victoria said, while holding up a beautiful dress with bare shoulders and an asymmetrical skirt.

"I think you are right! I'll go try it in the changing room, will you keep guard outside?"

"Yes of course."

Diana went into the room and took her clothes off. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a loose blue top and a white blazer, along with a pair of red peep toe heels. She looked amazing.

"Diana?" Victoria said from the other side of the changing room's door.

"Yes sweetie?" Diana said in a tight tone. Not because she was mad, but the dress she was trying, sat tight around her bust.

"Your phone is ringing; it is a hidden number…"

Diana opened the door slightly to see Victoria hand her the phone. Diana grabbed it, and touched the "answer" button.

"This is Diana speaking?"

"Yes. I know that." 47 said.

Diana was surprised that 47 had taken contact to her.

"47? Where did you get my number from?"

"ICA. I got to talk with a woman called Maria. She's sitting in your office."

Diana took a deep breath.

"Why did you call me?"

"I was contacted by Mr. Nu; he had important information for me to share with you. And he wants both of us to go back to working for ICA."

"What kind of information?"

"I'll find you."

47 had hung up. Diana was standing with her phone in her hand looking at it.

"Victoria? Could you please come in sweetie?"

No one answered. Diana hurried to take her shirt on again, exited the changing room. Victoria was not there.

"Victoria?" Diana said. She ran around the store looking for her, but she was nowhere to find.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long, brown hair, pale skin, freckles and she is 15 years old?"

The woman she asked shook her head, making Diana panic. She hurried to the security desk.

"Sorry, but my daughter is gone. Can I give her a message over the speakers?"

"Yes, of course, do you have a picture we can send the staff here so they can look for them?"

Diana gave the man a picture of Victoria as she spoke over the speakers.

"Victoria, sweetie, I'll find you. Just hold on, and take care of yourself."

* * *

47 went through the security check at the Venice Airport without problems. He had one problem though, he had to track down Diana, but he was sure, she was still in Illinois. He went to the airport's homepage and ordered a plane ticket to Illinois. The next plane would go the following day. In the meantime, 47 would go explore Venice again.

_Sunday 3rd October 10:54 AM, Italy_

47 went for a ride with a gondola. Since 47 went to Venice as often as he did, he had his own little residence and his own gondola. As he paddled through Venice he saw a lot of people sitting by his favourite restaurant; including a person whom he recognized: a clone. He looked exactly like himself, but the grin. He recognized it. It was one of the Mr. 48's.  
_Shit! I thought I had killed all of those bastards!_

The clone saw 47, but this one was most definitely different from the others. This one didn't attack immediately, but it waited. As soon as 47 almost couldn't see him anymore, Mr. 48 rose from his table and walked along the canal. 47 always brought his gun with him, but this time he couldn't. He didn't have time to visit Alexandre Guillano, the guy who took care of his guns in Venice.

* * *

Diana went home right away, went to her computer and hacked into the ICA database and tracked the call she had gotten from 47. It appeared that his phone was in Venice, which meant he would most likely be there too. She took her Bluetooth headset, wore it and made connection with her computer. She called 47's phone, while tracking him on the satellite.

"47, Victoria is gone." Diana said in a fake, professional tone. She was angry at herself for having left her out of sight.

She could see that 47 was in a gondola, but something was wrong. Someone was following him, and even though she knew that 47 was able to handle it, she could not help it but become worried.

"I knew she'd be, that's what I was supposed to tell you, but it was not a secure line. Mr. Nu told me he had information about who could have something to do with it. But Diana, I know you are watching over me," he said, and looked up into the sky so that it looked like he was looking directly through the monitor into Diana's eyes, "but right now, as you might see, I have a clone after me. Could you please hang on?"

On the monitor 47 was fiddling in his pocket, most likely he was searching for his wireless headset. He was.

"47… It looks like… One of the 48s! Hang on, I'll check his barcode."

Diana zoomed into the man's neck, only making her able to confirm the man's identity. 6719100402**48** was the barcode.

"47, I have bad news. I can confirm that this is a Mr. 48 you are dealing with."


	4. Chapter 3

_Sunday 3__rd__ October 2010, Unknown Location_

"Let me out! You sick bastards! I'll kill you all!" She screamed as she hit and kicked the door. But it didn't move at all.  
Victoria crumbled up into the corner of the room and tried to examine it, but there were no lights on. She sat there, feeling so alone without Diana being around. Diana was like a mother to her; like a mother and her best friend, but knowing that she was made in a tube in a laboratory, that she was just a clone. She felt even more alone, knowing that she didn't have any specific family members. Sometimes she wished she hadn't been sent to Diana's place in Illinois, so that she could be like her saviour, only known as Mr. 47. Cold hearted, with no specific relation to anyone. But as soon as you have learned to feel emotions, it would be too late. To Victoria, it was too late.

"Girl, you've gotten a visitor." The guard at the door said.

Victoria kept her position as the door opened. The lights were sharp to her eyes, and all she could manage to see was a dark silhouette positioned in the door.

"Hello Victoria."

* * *

"47, he's gone…" Diana said with caution in her voice, and 47 knew. He kept paddling his way through the canal, staying on high alert, reacting to every single motion around him.

"47, he… He didn't seem to act like the other 48s did… He acted differently, like he had his own free will… Do you think that because you killed Dr. Ort-Meyer, he has gained his own will…?"

47 nodded, well aware that she would see. As he kept going through the canal he saw some suspicious movement to the left. He turned his head carefully and saw that it was only pigeons picking the ground, searching for food.

He stopped at the port by Pallazzo Ducale, and went on, until he reached the pavement. There were a lot of people, plenty to blend into the crowd. 47 didn't wear his signature clothing, so he should be fine. Instead, he wore a white Tommy Hilfiger polo, a pair of Levi's jeans and some Armani sneakers. When it came to shoes, 47 always preferred Armani.

"47, he's behind you!" Diana screamed into his headset, just in time so that 47 could avoid the punch from behind. 47 grabbed 48's arm and twisted it, but he had forgotten, that the 48s didn't feel pain like he did, or for that matter, his usual targets did. Instead, Mr. 48 made his usual grinning face.

47 wished he had gone to Alexandre's earlier the same day. Then he would have had a better chance in this fight. This clone seemed to be much more developed than the last time he had faced them.

47 threw a punch for 48s gut, but without an effect. The people around them had started to disappear, some even running away, screaming.

48 was certainly designed to be in a better physical shape than 47 had, and his previous advantage had been his experience, but it didn't seem like that counted anymore, since this Mr. 48 apparently had survived their last encounter.

"47, I don't know if it is possible, but see if you can get him into the water, there's a tourist boat on its way into the pier, see if you can get him into its engine."

47 had no time to respond as 48 threw a punch at 47 which he could not dodge. As 47 crumbled together after the massive punch in solar plexus, he thought of a strategy to get 48 to the water. It was about 25 metres away. So he thought that if he threw punches at 48, forcing 48 to back up towards the water, he could have a chance.

As 47 had recovered he tried to fulfil his plan. Without luck. This did confirm the fact, that 48 was not like he used to be.

"47, someone is coming from behind 48… It looks like…"

"Smith?" 47 whispered in a confused tone.

47 kept 48's attention for a brief moment, before Smith injected a strong sedative into his neck, and grabbing the falling body.

"Hi 47!" Smith said with a huge grin on his face.

_Sunday 3__rd__ October 2010 13:43 PM, Italy_

"Smith, what are you doing here?" 47 asked.

Smith looked up from his spaghetti Bolognese, with the same grin as when he had saved him from the fight with 48, with the exception of the fact that he had some tomato sauce on his chin.

"You see, I was sitting in my small apartment in Hong Kong, you know, practising my Chinese, when I got a call from this guy from your agency… what's his name… Wu?"

"Mr. Nu?" 47 asked curiously.

"Yes, that's the name! He called me and told that you could need some help, with something he couldn't tell on the phone. He had tracked your phone and told me that you were in Venice, so I came as soon as possible! And it seems like it was in the right time!" Smith laughed.

47 didn't look at Smith, mainly because he was talking with food in his mouth and all over his face. 47 was happy that Smith had come in that moment, but he was also annoyed that he couldn't get the chance to kill the clone himself. Instead, Smith took care of that.

"So, 47," Smith said with a sudden serious tone in his voice, "what was it that this Mr. Nu couldn't tell over the phone?"

47 leaned a little closer to Smith, even though he didn't want to. Yes, he had saved Smith many times, but he didn't feel like being close to him.

"You see, there's this girl, named Victoria. She's like me, a test-tube child. Made for one purpose: to kill. She was developed by a guy named Benjamin Travis who had taken over the power of The Agency."

47 had caught Smith's attention. But as usual, Smith was a little childish that he just sat up and grinned.

"So how old is this girl? I don't hope she looks like you, that'd be terrible!" Smith laughed.

_I'll kill this man one day…_ 47 thought for himself.

"She's 14."

"Oh… Well, a little too young then!"

* * *

_Sunday 3__rd__ October 2010 6:00 PM, USA_

Diana sat in the kitchen of her mansion with a cup of tea by her hand, and of course, her phone. She was waiting for 47 to call her, to tell her about what Smith had wanted. The TV was powered on, showing BBC News.

_Samantha Cameron, the wife of the now dead UK Prime Minister, David Cameron, has now told her side of the story to the press. We're lucky to have a recording on the interview.  
_"So, mrs. Cameron, what happened?"  
"I remember that I kissed him goodnight, and I fell asleep immediately. I had had a long day, and I was really tired… The next thing I remember was waking up because someone was holding a hand in front of my mouth and nose, so I couldn't breathe. At first I thought it was a dream, but then I felt this stinging feeling of a syringe to my neck, and then I passed out…"

_Beep beep…_

An unknown number was calling Diana's phone. She hoped it was 47 who had finished her talk with Smith.

"This is Diana speaking?"

"Hello Diana. I have something you want, and you certainly have something I want. If you want Victoria back in a good condition, you only have to give me the current location of Mr. 47. You have 9 days, but for every hour you wait, terrible things will happen."

The man speaking had hung up.

_Dammit!_ Diana thought to herself. Victoria really had been kidnapped and she could not seek any help from the authorities.

_Victoria, where ever you are in this terrible world, we will find you._

* * *

_Sunday 3__rd__ October 2010 10:32 PM, Italy_  
47 enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the cold water rinsing his uneven skin. The many scars on his body showed signs of a long and rough life. He clearly remembered how he got most of them, but the most recent one, was from back at the farm where Skinner had shot into the camper with a shotgun, hitting 47's arm.

He stared into the mirror, into the cold, blue eyes he owned. The last thing most of his targets had been the same face with lack of emotions. The face he had had when he shot Diana as she turned around to talk to him. 47 had never smiled because he had wanted to, but instead because it was part of a disguise; not even when he had dressed up as a clown when he infiltrated a CIA protected home to kill Vinnie Sinistra back in 2004.

47 went into the bedroom and laid down on the carpet, wearing a pair of boxers only, to do his evening exercises which consisted of 150 push-ups and doing 300 crunches.

47 had learned from the Asylum that it was only a benefit to sleep on the floor instead of the bed, because if an intruder would come during the night, he would go for the bed first.


	5. Chapter 4

_Unknown date, Romania_

"47! Push him harder, come on!" Lazlow yelled.

47 had always fantasized about killing him in The Ring, 47's most feared place. Here, he would usually be beat up, because he was not physically strong enough to be able to catch up with his brothers. But when coming to the psychological, 47 knew he was superior, without doubt. And both Dr. Ort-Meyer and Lazlow knew.  
6 could take a lot of punches without showing any signs of pain. Ahead of the fight, 47 had already given up. He knew that 6 would beat him up, as he always did.

"Take _that!_" 6 yelled, with a smear grin on his face, as he sent a series of hits to 47's face, and finishing off with a kick in solar plexus.

47 crumbled in pain on the floor of The Ring. He hoped that Lazlow would stop the fight now, but he didn't.

* * *

_Monday 4__th__ October 2010 5:56, Italy_

47 woke up, happy that it was just a dream. 47 had learned from his time at the Asylum, that it was best to wake up some time before the "Wakers" came to wake him and his brothers. The "Wakers" always brought the "Waking Stick" with them, which meant electric shock to everyone who still slept.

He checked the apartment for infiltrators, happy that there were none. 47 did his morning exercises and went for a shower.

As 47 had finished showering he went in front of the mirror to shave. The shaving foam felt nice and cool to his skin. He took the blade and started shaving. After many years of shaving, he never cut his chin anymore. As he was applying aftershave someone was knocking the door. Carefully he went to the door and looked through the peephole, but all he saw was an eye.

"Hey! 47! I see you!" Smith grinned.

_Will that man never become mature?_ 47 thought as he opened the door.

"Hey man, did I wake you?"

"No."

47 went to the bedroom to wear clothes. He felt like wearing his suit and tie. He had to go to Alexandre's that day. After the meet-up with Mr. 48, he did not want to take any risks.

"Smith, a plane will go to Illinois later today, here's a ticket. Go find Diana and tell her what you know about the kidnapping of Victoria. I'll stay in Europe."

Smith looked into the envelope 47 had just handed him. It contained the ticket and some money.

"Thanks 47!" He smiled. 47 had always felt annoyed about Smith. If 47 had had another life, they could've been friends. But 47 didn't live another life, and getting friends was dangerous in his business.

"Don't mention it."

"47, should we go get some breakfast?" Smith asked as 47 exited the apartment.

"Yes."

_8:12_

They sat in silence, eating, as 47's phone rang.

"Yes?" He said.

"47, thank you for sending Carlton here, I really need his help here… But where are you going then?" Diana said slowly.

"I think I'll go… Somewhere up north."

47 hung up and took a sip of coffee. Smith had to go to the airport soon, and as soon as 47 and Smith were separated, he'd go visit Alexandre. The less who knew about the deal the two of them had, the better.

* * *

_Monday 4__th__ October 2010, Unknown Location_

Victoria could hear two men talk as she became more conscious after having been knocked out. She had a tremendous headache, and she soon realized what was going on.

"What is it that is so special about her? She looks like an ordinary girl to me?" The first man said.

"Look closely at her DNA, it is unique!"

"But what is it with that necklace she's wearing? I don't understand…"

"It's an unstable, radioactive core, which has to be near her all the time; else she'll become very weak."

"You should've been the scientist here…"

"No, I simply just did my research… Which you apparently haven't even thought of…"

"But… Who created her?"

"Benjamin Travis was part of the project."

"Shit…"

Victoria could feel that her wrists and ankles were tied to the half-bed-half-chair she was put in. She could not escape though, they had taken her isotope. She was vulnerable.

* * *

_Monday 4__th__ October 2010 11:46, Italy_

The pavement was filled with people as 47 entered Alexandre's little store in the southern part of Venice. 47 looked around the store for a few minutes, until Alexandre had helped a German customer.

"Ah, Mr. 47! I am glad to see you! What brings you to Italy?" he said with his arms opened wide in a friendly gesture.

"I'm just on vacation, but unfortunately you can never know when you need a gun!" He answered with a fake smile on his face.

"Ah, I see… I see… Come with me!"

47 went behind the counter, following Alexandre into the back of the store. Here, there was a sealed door with a code, which only 47 knew what was.

As the door opened Alexandre followed 47 into the room. It was well lit, but the room was shallow. To both sides there were shelves with Kevlar vests and clips for various guns, and in the back there was a big wall with weapons. The variation was big. From a Dragunov sniper hanging to the far left side, to some chloroform and a ballistic knife to the far right.

"I think I'll just go with two Silverballers and a Glock. And remember the silencers for the Silverballers." 47 said as he took the chosen weapons.

"Ah, si… A moment please!" Alexandre said as he disappeared into the special equipments department of the room. He came back a couple minutes later with the silencers.

"Thank you." 47 said as they went back into the main store again. 47 hid the Silverballers under his jacket, and he put the Glock into the bag he had carried with him.

"Could I do anything else for you this time sir?"

"Yes. Do you have a map of Europe?"

* * *

_Monday 4__th__ October 2010 16:32, USA_

Diana was sitting in the living room with a book in her hands as it was knocking on the door. If she was right, it should be Carlton Smith who arrived.

"Moment!" she said as she closed the book and went out into the main entrance. She found the key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Diana! You don't look a day older!" Smith said with a big smile on his face.

"You certainly don't either!" Diana lied. Actually, smith looked a lot older. He had visible scars in his face after the many times he had been held hostage, and his nose was crooked after the many times it had been broken, the first time being in St. Petersbourg, back in 2002.

Diana moved from the door so that Smith could enter the mansion. He didn't have much luggage. He actually only brought a gymbag with a little clothes.

"Are you hungry Smith?" Diana asked.

"Not really, but I could certainly use a nice warm cup of coffee, and I think you need to sit down when I tell you what Mr. Nu had told both me and 47…"

Diana was feeling insecure. She felt like Victoria was her own child. She wanted to take care of her, and she still felt horribly guilty for leaving her alone in the mall.

They sat down in the kitchen while the coffee was being brewed.

"Well, what is it?" Diana asked, and immediately regretted.

"You see… After Benjamin Travis was killed by 47 about a year back… He had a very powerful friend, and he was part of the plan with creating Victoria…"

"So people outside The Agency actually knew?"

"Yes… But not just anyone…"

"Who is it then?"

"Let's just say that he is a very powerful man within the UN…"


	6. Interlude 1

_Tuesday 5__th__ October 2010 7:36, somewhere in Europe_

It was quiet on the road 47 was driving along the silent road. The only thing he could hear was the rain dripping outside of the car, hitting the roof hard, and the almost silent engine of the Sedan. With 47 sitting behind the wheel, he was accompanied with his silverballer lying on the passenger seat next to him; silenced. 47 felt alone. Even though he was not supposed to, because it was a life he was meant to have, the lack of people around him was unbearable at times. It was a car which Diana had made sure was ready for him, so it should have a tracker somewhere. Usually they put them into the radio, but not this time.

47 put a foot on the brake and pulled to the side for a while. He felt tired after having driven for 10 hours straight, only with few breaks. He sat there, with his hands in his lap, relaxing his eyes and mind. The rain became heavier. Heavy drops of water splashed onto the window. It was hot inside the Sedan. He took his silverballer in the hand and took the clip out. He checked the chamber and it was full.

In the rear mirror he saw headlights coming from behind. 47 hid the gun under his jacket, with his eyes still focused on the car behind him. It stopped behind his, and a young woman came out. She was wearing a business suit and she had an umbrella above her head.

She knocked on the window. And 47 opened it a little bit, so that he could hear what she was saying.

"Have you run out of gasoline?" she asked.

"No, I just felt like a little break."

"Oh, okay…" She said.

As the woman had turned around, a shot was fired, and the woman fell to the ground, leaving her blood on the window. 47 hurried to turn the key and stepped on the speeder. He went straight ahead, keeping an eye on the rear mirror.

For the moment he had his eyes in the opposite direction of ahead, a car appeared in front of him. As soon as he realized, it was too late.


End file.
